De helados y una Hyuga
by Shabaath
Summary: Hinata come como si no hubiera un mañana y Neji cree saber cual es la razón...O más bien...Quien... Planea el asesinato de cierto rubio al tiempo que intenta consolar a la temperamental Hyuga. Pero,¿es todo como el piensa? Capítulo único


**Hola...pues , como yo no aprendo aquí estoy de nuevo. Por que me gusta mucho el Hina x todos... jaja Perdonen las faltas, la ortografía definitivamente no es mi fuerte...**

**Las personalidades de la historia son una mezcla entre las del anime y las de la pelicula"Road to ninja" **

**los personajes y el contexto de la historia no me pertenecen, son obra del increíble Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin más, espero que aunque sea a una persona le entretenga lo que hago.**

** cápitulo único: "De helados y una Hyuga"**

Saboreaba frenética su última cucharada de helado de chocolate mientras miraba una cutre película de amor de la cual no sabía ni el nombre. Llevaba cerca de 5 horas sumida en ese estado…¿o eran 8? Ya no estaba segura.

\- ¿Cuánto más piensa seguir así?, ya lleva tres tarros de helado y 5 de ramen, por no mencionar los caramelos y los chocolates, está a punto de rod…- Neji apenas y se apartó a tiempo para evitar que el tarro número 4 de helado impactara en su rostro.

-Fuera de aquí inútil, ¿no entiendes lo que conlleva el que una persona se vaya a vivir por su cuenta? - le miró de mala manera, pero la mancha café de helado embarrado en su barbilla le quitaba toda veracidad al asunto.

Haciendo caso omiso a las groserías de Hinata, inmune gracias a la costumbre, se adentró aún más en el pequeño hueco que conformaba la reducida sala de estar de la peli azul, empezó a levantar todo el desastre que la chica había armado en el suelo, donde se encontraba sentada, con la espalda recostada en el sillón. Su largo cabello azulado y enmarañado, le revelaba que la Hyuga no había tenido ni el cuidado de peinarse ese día. Parecía una de esas señoras cuarentonas que nunca habían tenido sexo y que vivían con 80 gatos y 100 perros. Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero al recordar la terrible visión de la vecina de su prima; la señora kinomoto, dándose una ducha en el baño de Hinata. La idea inicial había sido espiar a Hinata, pero resultó que a la regordeta vecina se le habían descompuesto las tuberías y había acudido a la peli azul. Había sufrido pesadillas durante meses luego de eso, y su prima le había prohibido acercarse a ella bajo amenaza de muerte desde el incidente. Por si fuera poco, ese mismo día antes de abandonar la casa de la Hyuga, la señora kinomoto le había entregado un papel con un número telefónico escrito, guiño de ojos incluido. Tener el byakugan nunca antes había sido tan infortunado.

-De nuevo lo viste con Sakura…- No era pregunta, se imaginaba que cierto desgraciado andaba de nuevo con la peli rosa. Hinata se tensó y frunció el ceño… era lo más parecido a un puchero que le había visto jamás desde que era una niña. Verla comportarse de una manera tan frágil de algún forma enfermiza y retorcida le hacía feliz.

-Ese maldito mujeriego- Hinata hizo un sonido de afirmación ante el calificativo del Hyuga. -Es un idiota- Hinata volvió a expresar su acuerdo.

-Esa maldita pelo de chicle...se le quería meter hasta por los ojos, y el estúpido no reaccionó como debía - susurró frustrada, recordando como él había tardado en reaccionar y apartar a la cabellos de chicle…-Pero ya me aseguré yo que reaccione como debe la próxima vez…-Aseveró masajeando una de sus manos con una mirada maliciosa que le dio escalofríos a Neji. La maldita nunca le dejaba en paz y siempre parecía desear lo que ella tenía. Eso la enloquecía, Hinata odiaba a las personas tan envidiosas. Abrió furiosamente un sobre de chocolates relleno de caramelo y comenzó a devorarlo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Neji pensó, con una gota fría de sudor recorriendo su frente, si no sería Hinata descendencia indirecta de algún Akimichi en ese momento…

-No sufra por ese idiota Hinata-sama, habría que estar demente para preferir a Sakura por sobre usted. -Hinata asintió como niña pequeña, distraída, mientras seguía devorando sus chocolates con un extraño intento de puchero que más parecía una mueca provocada por una mala digestión que un gesto adorable, se preguntó si no estaría haciendo efecto tanto revoltijo de comida en el estómago de su prima. Neji comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, es decir, ¿debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para grabar a su prima y extorsionarla más tarde…? ¿o tratar de consolarla? - Es decir, es cierto que es hermosa, y que tiene unas piernas preciosas, y si bien por el frente es una tabla tiene un…- detuvo los ademanes que hacía con su mano, simulando el perfecto trasero de la Haruno, cuando sintió el instinto asesino de su prima. Tragó ruidosamente. Y aguardó a lo que venía a continuación …Pidió clemencia a los cielos por todas las veces que había intentado espiar a su prima y había fracasado…es decir…

\- ¿En serio su trasero es tan perfecto?...

\- ¿Eh? - parpadeo confundido, sintiéndose fuera de contexto…

-Idiota! ¿¡Por qué no escuchas de una maldita vez cuando te hablo!?- El castaño aguardó en silencio ante la incertidumbre…- ¿que si en serio es tan perfecto su maldito trasero.?

Ante su falta de respuesta Hinata comenzó a abrir otro tarro de helados, mientras una nueva película estaba comenzando a reproducirse.

-Hinata-Sama, no vale la pena que siga torturándose por ese inútil. - sentenció algo aburrido de la situación, ese Namikaze se las pagaría en cuanto lo viera. - ¿Dígame que tiene de bueno ese estúpido? - El impacto le dejo viendo estrellas unos momentos. Un tic nervioso se hizo visible en su ojo derecho cundo miró a su prima con el puño en alto.

\- ¡No le digas así idiota!, él es el mejor de todos…- El tic nervioso había aumentado su velocidad, Neji se preguntó si valía la pena seguir ahí. Tenten debía estar furiosa por su retraso. Esperaba que no lo torturara, con esa extraña afición suya por los látigos y las cadenas…temía por su integridad.

\- Es el primero de su clase, ama a su familia, tiene ese maldito cuerpo de infarto y esa maldita mirada suya que grita ¨soy el mejor¨, y siempre está regalándome esas estúpidas flores todos los días … -Explotó al final, su respiración agitada. Luego sus ojos se aguaron y aparentemente molesta consigo misma por su momento de debilidad, frunció el ceño y maldijo al tiempo que tomaba otro paquete de dulces al azar y lo abría para devorarlo sin contemplaciones …

Neji había perdido su paciencia, era suficiente de estar soportando tanto berrinche por parte de la temperamental Hyuga. Era un hecho, mataría a ese maldito Namikaze bueno para nada… Eso y mucho más pensaba mientras se dirigía hasta la salida del departamento de su prima, ya afrontaría después a Tenten y sus fetiches, estar atado no era tan malo después de todo…un momento… ¿le regalaba flores? ¿el primero de su clase?

-Hinata-sama – le llamo con voz de ultra tumba…

La Hyuga sintió por un momento como la temperatura bajaba…miró a su primo algo insegura. - ¿Q…que quieres? - se mordió la lengua, hacía muchos años que había dejado de tartamudear y volver a hacerlo la irritaba.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de Namikaze Menma y Haruno Sakura? … ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué?… ¿Estás loco?

La miró fijamente para cerciorarse que no le estaba tomando el pelo… pero la mirada llena de incertidumbre de Hinata era genuina y eso le hizo preguntarse…- ¿Entonces de que idiota estamos hablando? - Antes de que la Hyuga pudiera responder se escuchó el ¨clic¨ de la puerta al ser abierta, tras esta, un Sasuke de rostro impasible.

-Hyuga Hinata…tenemos que hablar…-Aseveró inexpresivo, con toda la dignidad que la marca del rasguño pintado en su mejilla izquierda sobre la superficie levemente morada le permitía. Mientras, Neji se prometía unos meses lejos de su prima… y con el presentimiento de que más valía que le hiciera caso a su novia y dejara de espiar a Hyuga Hinata mientras se bañaba, o las consecuencias serían un poco más que unos cuantos latigazos atado a su cama.


End file.
